Parellel Dimensions
by Maera1
Summary: Bulma builds a new time machine and has Vejiita and Trunks test it for her.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Hi I'm Maera! I don't own Dragonball Z. I don't even own   
  
the computer I'm using. The characters I make up and the plot are mine,  
  
but that's it. This is my first fanfic, so please send me compliments/  
  
complaints. Maera_Ty@hotmail.com. Thanx!  
  
Parallel Dimensions  
  
Chapter One: Time Warp  
  
Bulma sighed and looked at her watch. 3:28 in the morning.   
  
She'd been up all night working on her newest invention. Trunks walked   
  
into the lab unnoticed by his mother.  
  
"Kaa-san. Why don't you finish that up later today?" He said   
  
softly.   
  
Startled, Bulma looked up from her work. "Oh Trunks." She said.  
  
"It's only you. I'll go to sleep as soon as I finish making these   
  
adjustments. Why don't you stop worrying and go back to sleep."  
  
Trunks didn't move. Instead, he looked over his mother's   
  
shoulder to see what she was working on so intently. He was somewhat   
  
disappointed in what he saw. Instead of an elaborate invention like   
  
he'd expected, all he saw was a small, black egg. "What are you working  
  
on anyways?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, this. I decided the old time machine, Hope, was too large   
  
and out-dated, so I made a new one. It's really quite simple. I have   
  
the basics on telepathy programmed into it, so all you have to do in   
  
push this button to activate it," She gestured to a small, red button.   
  
"And 'tell' the machine when and where you want to go. The egg breaks   
  
into separate pieces and forms a gateway."  
  
"What do you mean by 'where'?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, you know, if you want to travel to another planet,   
  
there's no way to know if there are people around or if the planet is   
  
even there. When you tell it where you want to go, an image of where   
  
you're going will appear."  
  
"But if it runs on telepathy, only Namek-jin and Saiya-jin are   
  
able to use it." Trunks said.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not sure if it will work. The only way to know   
  
if it will work is to test it." She said.  
  
Trunks took an involuntary step backwards. "Umm... Who were   
  
you planning on testing it on?" He asked.  
  
"I was thinking about Vejiita, since he's probably the most   
  
skilled." Bulma said. "Trunks, will you do me a favor and get me a cup   
  
of coffee from the kitchen. There should be a pot already made. I   
  
really will finish this soon."  
  
"Sure. Be right back." Trunks said. He quietly walked into the   
  
kitchen so as not to wake up his younger sister or his father. 'I   
  
wonder if the new time machine will work.' He thought. 'Kaa-san works   
  
so fast. She really out-did herself this time.' Trunks carried the   
  
coffee back to his mothers lab and used a little bit of his ki to heat   
  
it up. "Here you go." He said as he set the steaming liquid down in   
  
front of his mother.  
  
"Thank you Trunks." She said. "You should go back to bed now."  
  
"But kaa-san..." Trunks began.  
  
"She said go to bed!" A man's voice said from the doorway.   
  
Trunks turned to see his father standing there. "I said go!" Trunks'   
  
eyes blazed, but he compliantly left the room.   
  
"I raised him. I can handle him." Bulma said.  
  
"Obviously you can't," Vejiita said. "That's what I'm here for.  
  
To do what you can't, baka." He smiled expectantly.  
  
Bulma sighed but didn't say anything back. "Vejiita, I need a   
  
favor from you." She said instead. "I need you to test my new time   
  
machine. It takes the user back in time as well as to a location of   
  
your choice." She quickly explained the basics of the new time machine.  
  
"I'm not testing that stupid machine for you!" Vejiita said   
  
when she had finished.  
  
"If you don't, then who will?" Bulma asked. "You're the only   
  
one who can use thought speech."  
  
"What about Kakkarotto or one of his brats?" Vejiita asked.   
  
"I'm sure they'd be happy to test that thing for you."  
  
"You know perfectly well that Gokou and his kids aren't nearly   
  
as talented with thought speech as you are."  
  
"Fine." Vejiita said, giving into his mate. "But on one   
  
condition."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"I want Trunks to come with me. He's so far behind in his   
  
training. A trip to the past would help him catch up." He said.  
  
"Why him?" Bulma asked. "Can't you take someone else?"  
  
"Like who. You can teach him how that thing works so he can   
  
fix it if it breaks." Vejiita said.  
  
Trunks, who had been listening from outside the door, decided   
  
to step in before his parents yelling woke up his sister. Leaning   
  
against the wall, he said "Papa, kaa-san. Since I'm the only one who   
  
used the original time machine, it would be logical that I should go.   
  
I have more experience with time travel. And tou-san is right. I can   
  
fix it if anything happens."  
  
"Well then. Since that's settled, we can all go back to sleep."  
  
Vejiita said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"You mean today." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Don't be a smart-ass" His father said as he headed towards   
  
the door.  
  
"Whatever you say, Papa." Trunks said as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
Trunks sleepily opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly   
  
on his face and he could smell his mother's cooking downstairs. He   
  
squinted as he turned his head towards away from the window. 'It's so   
  
late. Why didn't I get woken up for work? I'm so late!' He thought.   
  
Then the night's events came back to him. 'Oh yeah. I'm going to the   
  
past today.' He tiredly got out of bed and headed for the shower.   
  
Before he reached the bathroom door, the door to his room flew open.   
  
"Hi Trunks!" His mother said. "I came to wake you up and to   
  
tell you breakfast will be ready in about half an hour. But since   
  
you're already up, just ignore the first part of that message." She   
  
turned to leave, but hen stuck her head back in the door. "By the way   
  
Trunks... Nice boxers!" With that she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Trunks shot a glare at the closed door and proceeded to shower   
  
and get dressed. After he had changed and buckled his sword on, he went  
  
down stairs to eat. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed a giant pile   
  
of pancakes on the counter. He sat down at the table and waited for   
  
his mother to serve the food.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" His father asked as he sat down across   
  
from him. At Trunks' nod, he said "Good. You won't need to take   
  
anything with you."  
  
At that moment, Bulma walked over to the table carrying two   
  
enormous plates of pancakes dripping with syrup. "Here you go. There's   
  
a stack of pancakes on the counter. Do 'not' touch them. They're for   
  
Bra when she wakes up. When you finish with these, there's fruit in   
  
the fridge."  
  
"That's all!" Vejiita yelled. "You expect me to live of a   
  
plate of pancakes and fruit!?" Despite his yelling, Vejiita shoved a   
  
forkful into his mouth. In three minutes, both plates were empty.   
  
After grabbing an apple apiece, they both headed into Bulma's lab   
  
where she was making final adjustments.  
  
"Ready?" She asked as they walked in. "I was thinking you   
  
could go to Namek-sei. That was about... twenty years ago." She handed   
  
the egg to Vejiita, who immediately began concentrating.  
  
'Namek-sei.' He thought. He thought the date to it and the egg   
  
began to split apart. The pieces formed a gateway, which began to   
  
revolve. A picture of grass and hills appeared. The Saiya-jins stepped   
  
through the gateway, which closed behind them.  
  
***  
  
Namek-sei:  
  
Trunks and Vejiita appeared in an isolated area about one   
  
hundred yards away from Freiza. They were hidden behind a hill.   
  
"What do we do now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Just wait a minute." Vejiita said. A second later, a young   
  
Gohan flew up yelling. He was followed by Kirillen. They disappeared   
  
from sight for a moment, and then reappeared, flying up with a small   
  
Namek-jin.   
  
Trunks recognized him instantly. "That's Dende." He said.   
  
Vejiita just nodded and followed them. Trunks noticed a pink alien   
  
following them. From his Gohan's descriptions, he recognized him as   
  
Dodoria. Gohan had told him the Namek story when he was younger.   
  
Vejiita picked up speed and began to catch up with Kirillen and Gohan.   
  
Kirillen noticed he was being followed and split up with Gohan and   
  
Dende. He dove into a lake and Trunks felt his ki moving underwater.   
  
Vejiita lowered his ki and flew down to the ground. Trunks did the same   
  
and landed next to his father. After a minute, Kirillen swam up to the   
  
surface, gasping for breath. He climbed out of the lake and began   
  
drying off. He suddenly noticed Vejiita standing there. Getting into   
  
a defensive crouch, he said "What do you want, Vejiita? I don't have   
  
any of the dragonballs."  
  
"I don't want the Dragonballs." Vejiita said.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Kirillen asked. Noticing Trunks, he asked   
  
"And who's the kid?"  
  
"That's Trunks to you!" Trunks said angrily. "I'm Vejiita's son."   
  
Kirillen's eyes grew as big as teacups and he fell over laughing.   
  
"Hahaha...You gonna let this guy say tings like that?" He asked   
  
Vejiita. "Hahaha...ha?" When Vejiita didn't do anything, he realized   
  
Trunks was telling the truth. "This is to weird for me. I'm out of   
  
here." He flew off.  
  
"Well, tou-san. I guess the time machine works. Let's go home before   
  
we mess the timeline up any more." Trunks said.  
  
"No." Vejiita said. "I'm currently stronger then Kakkarotto. I will   
  
show that low-born warrior who his prince is!"  
  
"Okay then." Trunks said. "I'll come back and get you later." He   
  
reached into his pocket for the egg.  
  
"No. You're not going anywhere." Vejiita said.  
  
"Tou-san. Wouldn't it be...um...'princely' of you to fight Freiza and   
  
Gokou alone? I mean, it's not like you need my help or anything."   
  
Trunks said. Vejiita finally nodded his head in consent and flew off.   
  
Trunks thought into the machine 'Earth' He decided to go to the past   
  
Earth, so he didn't set a date. When nothing happened, he thought   
  
'Nande Kuso!!! I want to go to Earth!' Finally, the egg began to work.   
  
The picture that appeared showed a grassy plain and a tree. "Must have   
  
taken a minute." He said to himself. He stepped through the gateway. 


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: In the first chapter, I said I owned this plot. I lied. My best friend thought up part of this plot also. Sorry Pan-chan!!! Anyway. Please review! If I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to go out. I had a lot going on with school. Here it is!!!  
  
Parallel Dimensions  
By: Maera and Pan a.k.a. Aviendha  
Chapter Two: Where am I?  
The first thing Trunks saw was blackness. Then his vision slowly cleared and he realized he'd ran smack-dab into a tree. He gingerly felt the lump that was forming on the top of his head. He struggled to his feet and dusted himself of. The tree that he had run into was now a massive pile of toothpicks.  
"Ouch!" Trunks said to himself. "Now where'd the time machine go?" He looked around and found the egg-shaped machine lying half-buried under a piece of the former tree. There was a giant dent in the top of it. "Damn it! Kaa-san's gonna kill me if this things broken!" He rose in the air to begin his flight to Capsule Corp, but paused. Something was different. For one thing, there were two suns in the sky. For another, the sky was red. "Oh crap! I'm stuck on some weird planet and I have no way to get home." He moaned. He flew low over the land, looking for signs of life. All he saw were more trees. After an hour, he noticed the sky was beginning to grow dark. He looked up and saw several dark, gray clouds gathering. Every few seconds, they glowed with electricity. Trunks landed and took shelter under a tree just as the rain started to pour. Slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
***  
Trunks opened his eyes for the second time that day. And closed them again. He wished very hard that what he had just seen was a dream. He opened his eyes again. Very slowly, he turned his head to look at his surroundings. He was lying in a small room, on the floor. 'Where's my shirt?' He thought. 'And where's my sword?'. He got up and cautiously walked to the door. He opened it quietly and looked out. A young girl, she looked about Bra's age, was struggling to lift his sword. Sensing someone watching her, she turned to look at him. Her face turned red and she dropped the sword with a loud clang. The girl ran down the hallway and dived into an open door, slamming it behind her. Trunks shook his head. Her ki level was only around a thousand. Not a real threat, but still too high for any normal human, especially a child. Trunks picked up his sword and the scabbard that was lying nearby and began to explore the house he was in. He was hungry. Really hungry. 'How long has it been since I had those pancakes?' He thought. He studied the hallway. There were two doors, not including the one the girl had run into. He opened the first door. An empty bedroom. The other doorway was covered by a rice curtain. At least, he thought it was a rice curtain. Behind it was a large kitchen. But not an empty kitchen. Sitting at a table was a girl. She looked about his age and had long blond hair that fell to her waist. She looked up, her dark eyes meeting Trunks' light ones. She quickly looked away.  
"When we found you," She said "you had a concussion and were soaking wet. We decided to bring you here until you awoke." Trunks' eyes widened. The girl was speaking Saiya-go, a language that had been dead for thirty or more years! His father had taught it to him when he was younger, of course, but it still sounded strange to hear someone else speak it.   
"Where is my shirt?" he asked in the same language. It was her turn to be surprised. Obviously, she hadn't expected and outsider to speak her language.   
"It's drying outside. Since you're probably wondering where you are, I'll explain. My name is Ayame*. You're in my house. My sister found you outside.:  
"What planet am I on?" Trunks asked.  
Ayame looked at him strangely. "You're on Nande Kuso of course."  
'Oh great.' Trunks thought. 'I'm a planet called What is this crap with people who speak a dead language. Just great.'  
Ayame interrupted his thoughts. "So what kind of half breed are you? Not a single pure breed has hair like that. And you're obviously part Saiya-jin. So who's your Saiya-jin parent?"  
"I'm half human. My Saiya-jin heritage comes from my father, Vejiita." Trunks said. "Don't go insulting my heritage. I've never heard of a pure bread with hair that color either so don't act like I'm so different."  
She gave him an approving smile. "Judging from that temper, you are definitely Saiya-jin. I am a full blooded Saiya-jin. Blond hair is very rare in our race, but it does happen. You said your father's name was Vejiita. That's a lie. So what's your name?"  
"My father is too Vejiita. And my name is Trunks" He said angrily.  
"Whatever. Your shirt should be dry by now. Go through the door at the end of the hallway. You'll see it." Ayame said.  
Trunks made his way to the door, put his shirt on, and came back to the kitchen. When he got back to the kitchen, Ayame had been joined by the girl Trunks had seen earlier. "Hey, you haven't happened to have seen a small, black egg have you?" he asked.  
"No, but ask my sister, Si'rana. She might have." Ayame said.   
Si'rana had the typical black, spiky hair that shot in all directions. Si'rana jumped up and said, "Nope, haven't seen it. Got to go!" She ran out of the room. Trunks shook his head. The little kid had it, he was sure. He'd get it later.   
"I'm sorry about her. She has it, I'm guessing. I'll get it from her later." Ayame apologized.  
"It's okay. So, are there other Saiya-jin living here?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes." Ayame replied. "There are approximately three dozen of us."  
"Why are there so many Saiya-jin living on a planet that is obviously 'not' Vejiita-sei?"  
"I'm sure you know Vejiita-sei was hit by a comet years ago." Ayame explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
'They don't know that it was Freiza that destroyed their planet.' Trunks thought. Aloud he said, "How did you escape?"  
"A man named Bardaku warned everyone that the planet was going to be destroyed and convinced about ten of us to leave the planet. Obviously he got more, since you're here." Changing the subject abruptly, she said, "So who is your father. You're obviously lying because it's common knowledge that Prince Vejiita and all the elite died in the explosion."  
"Vejiita didn't die on Vejiita-sei. And maybe it's time you know that Vejiita-sei wasn't blown up by a comet. Your planet was destroyed on purpose and your people were murdered purposely." Trunks said calmly.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Where I'm from, we all know it was Freiza himself who blew up your planet. He was worried that the Saiya-jin were growing to strong and wanted to get rid of them." Trunks said. He braced himself for her reaction.  
"No! You 're lying. How dare you speak of Freiza like that!" Ayame yelled. She lunged at Trunks. He caught her fists and easily threw her into a wall. Si'rana, hearing the noise, stuck her head into the room. "Masaka!" Ayame said in fright. "I'm one of the strongest fighters on this planet, yet I've been beaten by a half-breed who thinks he's the son of Prince Vejiita."  
"My father is Vejiita." Trunks said. "Why can't you believe that? And Freiza did destroy Vejiita-sei. Why can't you get that through your head?"  
Si'rana looked at him in fright and ran out the door. Trunks heard the front door slam.   
"Now you're in trouble." Ayame said. "My sister has gone to get our strongest warrior."  
"How strong is he?"  
"Hi ki is over ten thousand. You'll be defeated for sure!" Ayame replied.  
"Ten thousand. And you claim to be Saiya-jin." Trunks said, not the least bit worried.  
"Considering there are no elite on this planet, that is incredibly strong. My ki would be higher but I can't train as a warrior since I'm a female." Ayame said.  
"Ayame," Trunks began. "I killed Freiza and his father, Cold. My ki is in the millions."  
Ayame's eyes widened. "You- you're lying. That's impossible." She stuttered.  
"Try me." Trunks said.  
Si'rana appeared right then. She was closely followed by a young man in his late twenties. "This is the man you were telling me about?" He asked, gesturing to Trunks.  
Si'rana nodded. "Yes, he's the one who insulted Freiza. He threw Ayame into a wall." She said.  
The man glared at Trunks. "My name is Califor (Maera: you get it, Cauliflower- Califor?). Si'rana said you not only insult Freiza, but you claim to be of the royal family as well. We'll see about that."  
"Califor!" Ayame said. "He says he has a power level in the millions and that he killed Freiza and King Cold!"  
"Impossible. No demi-Saiya-jin has a power that high. I think he hit his head too hard." Califor said.  
"You really think so. I'll have you know, the strongest person on my planet is a demi-Saiya-jin. But if you really think you can beat me, I'll take you on." Trunks said.  
"You're on, half breed." Califor said. He slid into a fighting stance. Trunks did the same. "Prepare to be disgraced and to disgrace your family, half breed!"  
"What?!" Trunks yelled, obviously offended. Califor smirked. As Califor's smile grew, so did Trunks' hatred. His aura suddenly flared gold as he turned into Super Saiya-jin.   
"What the hell is that?" Califor yelled in a scared tone. His smile was totally gone.  
"Super Saiya-jin." Trunks said with a grin.  
"But that's just a legend." Califor said.  
"Not anymore. There are currently five Super Saiya-jin, including my tou-san and myself." Trunks said.  
Califor cursed under his breath. He then visibly strengthened himself. "I can take you on any day, you worthless half breed." He said  
Trunks' cold, blue eyes ran over Califor. 'Half as fast as me. Low ki level. A pushover.' He thought. He decided to test him with a low power attack. "BURNING ATTACK!!!" he yelled. He made it as low powered as possible.   
Califor countered with his own attack in an attempt to cancel the blast out. His attack was too weak and didn't even slow Trunks' down. Califor was blasted into nothingness.   
Trunks smiled triumphantly as he powered down.   
Si'rana fainted.  
Ayame was now looking at Trunks in a different way. "Do you defeat powerful warriors like that on a daily basis?" She asked.  
"Actually, he was really easy. I didn't need to power up fully." Came the reply.  
"How do you become a Super Saiya-jin like that. Do you have to have a certain bloodline. Or do you have to be royalty?" She asked.  
"There's no particular bloodline needed. You just have to have Saiya-jin in your blood." Trunks said.  
"So you mean I can become one?"  
Trunks nodded.  
~~ End Chapter Two ~~  
*Ayame is pronounced Ayamé, but I'm too lazy to put the accent on every time I use her name.  
End Notes: Finally! It took me forever to type this. Of course, if my co-author cared to type some of this, she can. Hint, hint, hint. At the beginning of the chapter, I forgot to say I don't own Dragonball Z. So I'll say it now. I don't own Dragonball Z. Happy? I'll try to have chapter three out soon. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! Ja ne!  



End file.
